sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Voor
Sergeant Jalin Voor, a Paladin in service to the Light, is a former member of the Stormwind Militia. Having participated in the various battles at Warsong Gulch and the Arathi Basin as a member of the militia's 3rd Expeditionary Brigade, Jalin resigned from service close to 4 years prior. Pledging himself to various guilds such as Convocation and Firewind, Voor traveled the world in pursuit of furthering his abilities as a Paladin to defend those who cannot defend themselves. Eventually finding himself in the Eastern Plaguelands in pursuit of minions of the scourge, Voor fell to a malady that wiped his memories from his mind. Awakening in a bed within the Trade District of Stormwind 4 years later, Voor struggles to regain his memories and remember who he is. Awakening Coming to from a malady that had rendered him unconscious and having stripped his memory of everything except a few bits and pieces, Voor began the arduous task of learning how to live again. Remaining at the inn that he had woken up in for the next week, Voor passed time wandering around the streets of Stormwind in an attempt to cause his memories to return to his mind. When his idle trips throughout the various quarters of the massive city appeared to be futile, the Paladin began the unconventional task of attempting to force himself to remember. Spending hours upon hours with his head in his hands, frustration cast upon the features of his visage, Voor frantically tried to grasp the edge of his consciousness to remember things about his past. Met again with failure, Voor conceeded the fact that he may never remember his past or the very sparse memories that he could remember to be met with an even more depressing state. Eventually becoming aware of a sudden feeling of darkness and being alone that seemed to come from deep within his body and soul, Voor dropped to his knees in the small room and began to go through the act of prayer in an attempt to touch the Light. When the warmth and fufilling feeling of the Light failed to return and cast out the cold that was seething in the pit of his stomach, Voor couldn't help but feel his resolve break. Making his way to the Cathedral in Stormwind, Voor contacted one of the members of the hierarchy of the Order of the Silver Hand for assistance with reconnecting with the Light. Spending time with the various apprentices and other initiates to the order, he slowly began to regain his ability to call upon the light. Not fully reconnected with the light, Voor departed the Cathedral after a week or so, intent on finding the rest of the way back to the Light on his own. Adventuring Out Departing Stormwind, Voor slowly began to make his travels throughout the world, attempting to find a way to either recover the memories stored deep within his mind or to fully regain his connection with the light.